Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter bed in the form of a voluminous pulp sheet which is suitable for the solid/fluid separation of media, such as cellulase enzyme, comprising components which dissolve cellulose and/or react chemically therewith, the voluminous pulp sheet comprising a fibre structure in which filter-active particles, in particular Kieselguhr particles and/or perlite particles are embedded as auxiliary filtering agents.
The invention further relates to a process for producing filter beds of this type.